


Digimon Tamers Anew

by AguJax



Series: The Demon Wars [1]
Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AguJax/pseuds/AguJax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack was just like your average teenager. He watched Tv a lot, he was contantly on the computer, and he always played video games. Now, as a strange card turns his life upside-down, Zack and his friends have to discover if they have it in them to save the world, or if they are destined to fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Card Glitch

Digimon Tamers Anew

By: AguJax

A/N: I apologize for my absence but I’m back now and should be able to update on a regular basis. I’ve had to pull my old work on this story due to serious grammar mistakes as well as a few other misc. edits. For those of you who haven’t checked out my profile page, this story is set to be the first in a series of 5 stories. I hope you enjoy this story as well as the other four when I publish them. 

Set basically in the season three era but in America and (for now) there is no planned crossing between these characters and the characters of the 3rd TV series. All of the tamers are OC’s and the blue cards are gone, replaced by two new cards, however one of them will be similar to it. ‘Single’ quotes mark thoughts, and “double” quotes mark speech.

Disclaimer: Don’t own Digimon, the digivices, or the Digital World. I do own the OC’s, the plot, and the two new cards. (P.S. I also don’t own Mountain Dew, Wal-Mart, Nintendo DS lite, gameboy, or the gameboy e-reader)

 

Chapter 1: Card Glitch

‘Thank God for the weekend,’ Zack thought as he leaned back on his family’s couch playing the newest Digimon game. It had come out on the DS lite and had this special attachment that was similar to the old gameboy advance e-readers. It plugged into the gameboy game backwards compatibility port, and was used to scan Digimon cards to help your Digimon battle in game. Zack had just gotten it yesterday and had been playing non-stop.

Despite the fact that he had been playing for almost twelve hours straight, Zack still wasn’t even half way through it yet. It’s not that he was going slowly, no, he was actually flying through the game at a rapid pace. The newest addition to the Digimon game series was really long, and Zack loved every second of it.

The teenaged boy’s mother decided to choose that moment to walk in and scold him for not having gone to bed since they bought that game; “Zackary Octin Lathon! Do you realize what time it is?” Zack flinched at the sound of his full name. 

“Uh… seven in the morning?” He asked with an uneasy chuckle. 

“Try ten,” His mother replied disapprovingly. 

“Oh…” Zack tried to think fast to get out of his situation, but the truth was that he was terrible at lying. He lacked the confidence to make the story believable. 

“ ‘Oh’ he says,” his mom says as she turns and heads out of the room. “Take a nap and later I’ll take you out to get more cards for that silly game of yours,” she said over her shoulder before shaking her head and mumbling away about something. Zack perked up at the thought of new cards and immediately saved and turned off his game. Standing, Zack stretched and moved in the direction of his bedroom.

After a nap that lasted a good six hours, Zack sprung out of bed and threw on clean clothes before tearing out of his room at a speed that only a squirrel on Mountain Dew could match. Speeding past his mother, Zack raced to the front door, threw on his shoes, and ran right out into the front yard toward his mother’s car. Getting there, Zack realized he forgot something very important. His mother.

Wheeling around, Zack ran right back into the house and stood beside the door. “I wondered where you were going,” his mom teased as she put her shoes on and grabbed her purse. Turning to her son, she eyed what he was wearing. What she saw was what he always wore, a pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt. Had he passed anyone on the street, no one would pay him any mind. Except for his hair. The dark tangled mass on his head stuck out in every direction but down and at times seemed to have a mind of its own. The boy’s bright green eyes made the look all the more… interesting.

“You know, I really wish that you’d start wearing something other than black. Maybe a red,” his mother complained at the sight of his usual attire. “And can’t you do something about your hair?” 

“Ma, you know nothing ever works on it. And I like the color black,” Zack responded with a roll of his eyes. 

“I know, I know. But with the amount of black that you wear you’d think that you were mourning someone.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go! I need new cards!” Zack said before he dashed outside. His mom laughed as she locked and closed the door.  
* * *  
The five-minute drive to the nearest Wal-Mart was agonizingly long compared to the other times they drove there. 

“How much longer?” Zack complained with a groan. 

“We’ve only just left,” his mother responded patiently, “Look, you can still see the drive way from here.” 

Turning in his seat, as the passenger side mirror had been knocked off years ago, Zack looked back to see that he could indeed see the house from the stop sign they were sitting at. Groaning, he turned back around and faced forward, resigning himself to a long car ride.  
* * *  
Pulling into the Wal-mart parking lot, something Zack thought he would never see, he flung off his seat belt, opened the car door, and bolted toward the store before the car’s gear shift had been moved into the “park” position; earning him a shout from his mother.

As soon as he made it into the building, Zack rushed to the card section to start browsing through the large selection. 

‘There are so many to choose from,’ Zack thought as he failed to notice Another boy walking up. He had chosen his pack. It was titled the “Victory Pack” and on the front was an epic picture of VictoryGreymon holding that large sword of his. 

“Ah!” the boy exclaimed as he saw the Victory Pack, causing Zack to jump and drop the pack of cards he was holding, “You found the Victory Pack.” 

“The Victory Pack?” Zack asked as he picked it up off the ground. 

“It’s a really rare pack of cards that, if a store gets any, they hide the pack in with the others so it’s hard to find,” the boy answered, “I’ve been looking for one for weeks now.” 

“Here,” Zack said as he offered the pack to the boy, “you take it.” 

“No,” the boy replied, “I’ll find my own. That pack is yours.” The boy grabbed another pack of cards and turned to leave. 

“Thank you,” Zack called after him. 

“Don’t mention it,” he called back before turning and exiting the aisle.

“Did you find anything interesting?” Zack’s mom asked as he was, once again, startled. 

“GA! Can you people PLEASE stop doing that?” Zack exclaimed in surprise. 

“O.K…” his mother said in confusion, “Again, anything interesting?” 

“Yeah,” Zack responded, “this really rare pack called the ‘Victory Pack’. Pretty cool, huh?” 

“Sure, now we still have to do some shopping while we’re here,” she said before turning toward the rest of the store.  
Zack groaned at his mom’s statement; ‘This is going to take forever…’  
* * *  
The car pulled into their driveway and Zack was once again flying out of the car and toward the house. ‘Good thing that Ma didn’t find anything that she liked or I’d have to help her bring things…’ 

“OOF!” Zack grunted as he slammed full force against the front door and then onto the ground. Zack’s mother walked over and stood above his fallen form;

“You know, it helps if the door is unlocked,” she said with a laugh. Zack just groaned as she stepped over him and entered the house (after unlocking it of course). He then sat up and followed his mother into the house before promptly sitting on the couch and gently opening his new cards, hoping to save the packaging. 

Sliding the cards out of the now open pack, he sifted through them absorbing what they did and what their descriptions were. As he cycled through the cards, Zack’s eyes kept getting wider and wider. ‘These are really good cards!’ he thought before saying out loud, “I’ve got to start using these.” Five minutes later he had already used nineteen of his twenty new cards. But the problem was, number twenty was missing. 

“Where is it?” Zack questioned aloud as he searched the floor, the entire coffee table, through his other cards again, and even in between the couch cushions. Finally, having looked everywhere else, Zack searched inside the card pack. Sure enough, the last place he looked, Zack saw the card sitting inside the thought empty card pack. Pulling the card out, Zack saw that it wasn’t anything like the other cards. It was a card with two colors on it, gold on the left side of the card and blue on the right. A white line stretched across the card horizontally and on the center of this white line was a yellow D that was made of squares. Coming out of the D was a dinosaur made of similar yellow squares. On the far left side of the card was a black strip, just like the others. ‘That’s the only thing that is like the other cards,’ Zack thought as he examined the card. 

“Well, the kid did say that there were rare cards in the pack,” Zack said as he decided to scan the card. Swiping it across the reader in the bottom of his DS lite, Zack waited patiently for the results of the scan. 

On the screen, it showed that it was still reading, before the screen went black. Then, white numbers rose across the screens, starting with the touch screen. Zack watched in horror as the numbers filled the top screen. 

“What?!” he exclaimed in shock. ‘Why is there binary code all over my screen? Is this supposed to happen?’ Zack thought to himself. ‘What have I done…?’


	2. Monumental Meltdown

Chapter 2: Monumental Meltdown

A/N: Set basically in the season three era but in America and (for now) there is no planned crossing between these characters and the characters of the Tamer series. All of the tamers are OC’s and the blue cards are gone, replaced by two new cards, however one of them will be similar to it. ‘Single’ quotes mark thoughts, and “double” quotes mark speech.

Disclaimer: Don’t own Digimon, the digivices, or the Digital World. I do own the OC’s, the plot, and the two new cards.

 

Zack walked into Ravenwell high school in a really down mood. He had used a supposed rare card on his game and it froze. He had tried just about everything to get it working again. He shook it, trying to see if it had a loose part. He tried turning it off and then back on, it didn’t even turn off. And finally, he tried removing the game and card reader, but both were stuck in the DS lite. The only thing that Zack could think of that he didn’t try was popping open the back to see if he could remove the battery. With his frustration over his DS, he didn’t think today’s field trip would improve his mood. 

With the city only being about a couple hours from Washington DC, they had many field trips to the Smithsonian Museum and other places like the Washington Monument. Today’s field trip to the White House put him on the same bus as Dustin Rict, the meanest bully in school, who seemed to have made it his life’s mission to tease Zack at any opportunity. Though Zack wasn’t the only target on Dustin’s radar, he just drew the short stick when Zack moved to the city in fourth grade and Dustin immediately saw him as fresh blood to torment. Now that they were both seventeen and juniors, things have just gotten worse.

Zack wasn’t paying attention to where he was going as he remembered all the crap that Dustin had put him through and he ended up bumping into the demon himself. 

“Hey!” the tall, dumb, sandy-haired sports jock shouted when he felt Zack’s average height and slim build hit his shoulder. “Oh… if it isn’t Zack Lamethon!” the dufus said jokingly to his large “friends” behind him. 

“Get lost, Rict.” Zack shot back, trying to keep his voice steady. 

“Um… no,” the oaf replied, “I think I’m gonna take out the garbage. What about you two?” he asked, turning to his no-brained buffoons. They both grinned and laughed as all three of them moved toward Zack. Zack’s eyes shot open wider in fear as he recalled his least favorite type of torture: garbage day.

The thin boy stepped backward as Dustin’s “hired help” got closer and got ready to grab him. Just as they were about to snatch him though, Zack ducked under there arms and ran down the hall with Rict’s gang hot on his heels. 

Half an hour later, Zack slipped into his homeroom, and stood around with the other kids as they waited for the teacher to return from checking on the bus. Zack looked up to see that Dustin was entering the room. His heart sank with dread till he realized that he was being lead into the room by a pink glove on his ear and he was groaning in pain. Entering the room behind him was Mrs. Izumi wearing her usual pink dress and pink cowgirl hat.

“That is it. I’ve had it with you mister. You’re going to the principal’s office a soon as I right up the referral,” Mrs. Izumi scolded sternly, “I mean it’s bad enough that you’re the worst trouble maker in school, but giving a kid a wedgie so he’ll tell you where to find another kid to beat that one up too? There is no way I’m letting you go on this field trip now.”

All the while, Mrs. Izumi filled out a referral while keeping a firm hold on his ear; “Now here, hold this,” Mrs. Izumi said as she shoved the pink slip into Dustin’s mouth, “Maybe that’ll stop your moaning for a sec.” Then, the rather irate teacher turned to the rest of the class and said sweetly, “I’ll be right back kids. I just have to take Mr. Rict up to the office, and after that it’s on with the field trip.”

Mrs. Izumi started to move Dustin back toward the door and said in a not so sweet voice, “Move it!”

After Mrs. Izumi and Dustin had left the room, it took the remaining students a couple seconds to realize what had happened before exploding into loud cheers. Zack’s slightly shorter best friend, Paul Earling, struggled to make his way through the crowd;

“Yes!” he shouted along with all the cheers, “Mrs. Izumi is my hero, or heroine! Whatever, she’s the best!”

Zack joined in on the cheering, “HAHA! Served him right! Did you see how she just dragged him along by his ear?” 

By the time Mrs. Izumi returned the cheering had died down, but upon seeing her everyone once again broke into screams of thanks as each student ran up to shake the hand that had so mercilessly controlled Dustin.  
* * *  
It had taken a good ten minutes to get everyone back under control and onto the buses to head off toward Washington DC. Along the way, kids were making up songs with bad lyrics all about how great Mrs. Izumi was. Zack would have joined in but didn’t want anybody to make fun of his voice. So instead, Zack just continued to try to fix his DS and enjoy the “music”. 

The binary code was still flashing as they pulled up in front of the White House. The bus came to a stop and Mrs. Izumi stood up to explain the rules and safety regulations that she had to recite every time they went on field trip, plus the added rules of the specific trip so she was going to be talking a while.

Zack kept fiddling with his DS, only half listening when the screen whited out; starting to glow brightly, and whine at the same time.

“Ow!” someone shouted. 

“Ugh, it sounds like my baby sister when she decides to fill her diaper and be hungry at the same time,” someone else said. 

Slamming the DS closed, the whining stopped and everyone sighed in relief. Zack shoved the glitching electronic device into his bag and zipped it up, hoping it wouldn’t make that sound again and Mrs. Izumi continued to explain things as if nothing happened, but she was talking a bit louder seeing as if the loud sound had damaged her hearing.

After Mrs. Izumi had finished, everyone got off the bus received nametags from the security officer standing at the door. 

“Hey, Zack,” Paul said to get the other teen’s attention as the students filed into the large foyer, “do you have a flash light on in your backpack?”

“What?” Zack asked as he pulled off his bag. Sure enough, the light from the DS was shining through and you could even hear a faint whining. Zack ran up to Mrs. Izumi and asked for permission to use the rest room. Once given the O.K., Zack dashed to the nearest bathroom, locked the door and pulled out his DS.

The light was now so bright that it seemed to consume the game system, and the whining made him think that his ears were going to start bleeding. Finally the whining stopped and the light was getting dimmer; however, along with that, Zack’s DS was shrinking and changing in shape.

Now, in his hand, Zack held an oddly shaped device that had a strap at the top of it and atop the strap was a clip. The device had a ring in the center of it that encircled a square screen. Beneath the ring were four buttons. Each button pointed in a certain direction, up: down, left: right. The strap, ring, and buttons were all a bright orange that stood out against the dull gray of the rest of the device. Tilting it so the left side of the device was facing up, Zack saw a connection port of some kind. Flipping it so the right side was facing up, he saw a narrow slot go done the side. On the left side of this thin gap it said, “slide”, and on the right side it had three arrows pointing down. Rotating it back to the right side up position, Zack held it in the palm of his right hand. It felt natural there and seemed to be right where it belonged.

A knock on the bathroom door jerked him out of his thoughts; “Hey Zack! Come on man!” Paul’s voice called through the door, “Something is going on and they’re evacuating the city.” 

Zack pulled open the door, “Why what’s going on?” 

“I don’t know. I heard a security guard’s radio say that there was loads of fog outside, especially around the Washington Monument and that something is causing everything to freeze,” Paul answered in a rushed voice, “ and in order to get back home we have to pass right by the Monument.” 

“Boys!” Mrs. Izumi called, “We have to go, now!”

Zack and Paul joined the rest of the fast moving kids as they raced back to the bus. Once everybody was on, Mrs. Izumi did a quick head count and told the bus driver to head back to the school. As they were pulling away, Zack’s new device that used to be his DS started beeping and the screen was flashing green.

Zack tried to get it to stop by pressing the bottom button, but this only resulted in a hologram being projected from the screen. The hologram appeared to be a compass pointing at the Washington Monument as they went around it. The “needle” of the compass continued to point at the Monument, which appeared to be the center of the fog, as the bus lurched to a sudden halt; flinging half the people out of their seats and onto the floor.

While everyone tried to pull themselves out of whatever awkward situations they landed in, the device in Zack’s hand continued to beep and point in the direction of the center of the fog, supposedly the Washington Monument. 

That’s it,’ Zack thought, ‘I’m finding out what’s out there.’ He pulled himself out of his seat and started to pick his way through the mass of moving teenagers. When Zack got to the front of the bus, he saw Mrs. Izumi typing furiously at her laptop. 

‘I wonder if she’s trying to e-mail for help…’ Zack thought as he continued to stand next to the driver. The driver was slumped over the steering wheel, unconscious. Shrugging his shoulders, Zack grabbed the door lever and moved it over to open the door. When the door opened, the bus was filled with freezing cold air;

“Mr. Lathon! What do you think you’re doing?” Mrs. Izumi asked, seeing Zack when she looked up at the cold air. 

“I’m going outside to take a look around,” he answered, “Maybe there’s someone out there who can help.” And before Mrs. Izumi could see past his lie, he dove out into the fog and started to walk around. As he got closer to the bus tires, Zack saw that they had been frozen to the ground. 

‘Huh, how odd,’ he thought. 

Deciding to go with his original plan, Zack started to follow the compass point until he was at the base of the Monument. Then, the needle vanished and four arrows were pointing at the center of the compass, indicating he had made it. 

“ But made it where?” Zack questioned aloud. 

“Why, you made it to the party,” said a voice behind Zack. Whirling around, Zack saw the one thing he never expected to see. A big, blue ogre with an ice sword.

A Digimon.


	3. Standing in the Light of the Sunmon

Chapter 3: Standing in the light of the Sunmon

A/N: Set basically in the season three era but in America and (for now) there is no planned crossing between these characters and the characters of the 3rd TV series. All of the tamers are OC’s and the blue cards are gone, replaced by two new cards, however one of them will be similar to it. ‘Single’ quotes mark thoughts, and “double” quotes mark speech.

Disclaimer: Don’t own Digimon, the digivices, or the Digital World. I do own the OC’s, the plot, and the two new cards.

 

Zack jumped back in shock and hit the wall behind him with a gasp. The device in his hand beeped twice and when Zack brought it up, a new hologram appeared. This one was a picture of the Digimon standing in front of him. The display said…

Hyogamon- Champion Level Digimon- Special Attack: Ice Punch

“Hyogamon?” Zack questioned in disbelief. 

“That’s right,” the Digimon said, “Now say hello to my ICE PUCNCH ATTACK!” Hyogamon jabbed outward with his fist and only a leather surrounded fireball slamming into Zack kept him from being turned into a human popsicle. Zack looked up from the ground to see that it was Paul, with his characteristic red hair and black leather jacket, who shoved him out of the way;

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you that there are easier ways to cool off?” He joked as he helped Zack to his feet. 

“What?” Hyogamon asked, “Where did you come from? Ah… never mind. ICE BLAST,” he called out as he sent another attack their way. All of a sudden, the device in Zack’s hand started to glow and he held it up towards the on coming attack. A cry echoed out of the light and a shape sprang forth out of the device and into the open air.

“STARLIGHT!” Three small beams of light shot forward, knocking Hyogamon back but not really doing any damage. The light faded off of the little form, and then, there was a small Digimon shaped like the sun with a flame atop its head.

“You picked the wrong tamer to mess with, Hyogamon,” The little red sun said. 

“HA!” Hyogamon laughed as he advanced on Zack and Paul, “You think a pipsqueak like you can stand in my way? I barely felt your attack.”

Zack’s device beeped again, this time showing an image of the Digimon with the flame on its head.

Sunmon- In-Training Level Digimon- Special Attack: Frothy Spit

“FROTHY SPIT!” Sunmon yelled as he fired his attack at Hyogamon. The lager Digimon didn’t even flinch;

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Hyogamon laughed loudly, “You call that an attack? Ha, I forgot how weak in-training Digimon are.” The blue ogre swung his frozen weapon and sent the floating, sun shaped match flying back in the direction of the immobilized bus. 

“Oh no!” Zack exclaimed as he ran after Sunmon. As he ran, a card fell out of his pocket and dropped to the ground, unnoticed. Zack kept running until he was almost on top of Sunmon. Dropping down next to the fallen Digimon, Zack picked him up and looked him over. There weren’t any serious wounds so Zack believed that Sunmon would be okay. 

“I could use some help you know,” Sunmon said to the human holding him.

“But, how can I help?” Zack questioned the little creature in his hands. 

“You have cards don’t you?” Sunmon pointed out. 

“Yeah, but…” Zack stopped as realization hit him. “The side of the device that says ‘SWIPE’.” 

“Yes. You swipe a card and say ‘Digi-Modify!’ then, the card’s effect is activated.” Sunmon explained. 

“O.K.,” Zack said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. “Let’s try this one.”

The card spun in the air a few times before Zack’s right arm darted out and grabbed it. With his arm fully stretched out, Zack held the card horizontally and face down, then, bending his arm at the elbow and a little at the shoulder, he brought the card over to the device that he held upside-down and backwards by his head. Sliding the card in a forward direction through the slide gap that was next to his ear, he shouted “DIGI-MODIFY!” Light flashed from around the card as it was being scanned. “POWER ACTIVATE!” The card finally slid free and Zack’s right arm was fully extended again.

Sunmon rose into the air and called out, “STARLIGHT!” once again firing three small beams at Hyogamon, who had been walking toward them at a leisurely pace. The beams hit Hyogamon full force, but that unfortunately wasn’t a lot. 

“Ha. You’re pathetic. BIG ICE BLAST!” the evil Digimon shouted as he sent a large spray of ice in the direction of the tiny flamed Digimon. Not wanting Zack to get hurt, Sunmon charged forward and took the full shot. The attack launched him backwards and onto the ground a little ways behind Zack. Turning, Zack ran toward the injured sun look-alike.

Paul watched as Sunmon took the full brunt of Hyogamon’s second strongest attack. Paul, also owning the Digimon game and therefore owning cards, pulled some of his out to see if there was any that could help. When he pulled out more, deciding the first batch of cards were useless, Paul accidentally dropped a card onto the ground. When he went to pick it up, he noticed the other card that Zack had dropped earlier and moved to pick it up. When Paul touched the card, it glowed and turned into a gold and blue card with a funny design in the middle. 

Not knowing what the card was or what it did and not wanting to waste Zack’s precious time, Paul pulled out his DS and scanned it. The screen shorted out and started to display shifting binary code, and the card retuned back to the normal speed card it had been once before.

“GAHHH!” Paul exclaimed at the sight of his DS screen, “The card broke my game.” Getting mad, Paul lifted the game system to throw it onto the ground, but just before he swung his arm down, it started to glow which effectively stopped him. Through the light, Paul saw the DS shift into a device shaped like Zack’s. When the light faded, the only difference that could be seen between the two devices was that the color of Paul’s was black. 

Paul’s device beeped as it detected an incoming signal, and the boy decided to look through the information that the device was offering. Paul discerned that the incoming signal was using the “pre-existing digital field to bio-emerge”. 

‘Whatever that means…’Paul thought in confusion.

Paul’s device beeped again and the display now stated, “bio-emergence complete”. Looking around, the only thing Paul saw was Hyogamon toying with Sunmon and Zack swiping any cards he thought would help. Then, Hyogamon knocked Sunmon backwards again with his ice punch. When Sunmon hit the ground, his body appeared to start to be stretched to the left and right before retuning to normal, just to repeat the process again. It looked as if he was about to fall apart. 

As Hyogamon stalked forward to deliver the killing blow, a voice shouted out, “BLACK FLAME!” and the ground that Hyogamon was standing on exploded as black fire shot out, scorching Hyogamon as he was sent flying. Crawling out of the crater was a dark furred, dog looking creature with a horn sticking out of the center of its forehead.

‘What is that? A mutated, fire-breathing unicorn?’ Paul thought as he lifted his device. A picture of the unknown being was projected and the display offered the basic information.

BlackGabumon- Rookie Level Digimon- Special Attack: Black Flame

‘This could get interesting.’ Hyogamon thought, nervous about the new arrival. Even if they were weaker than him on their own, he never liked fighting two on one unless he was the one with an accomplice.


	4. Electrical Problems

Chapter 4:Electrical Problems

A/N: Set basically in the season three era but in America and (for now) there is no planned crossing between these characters and the characters of the 3rd TV series. All of the tamers are OC’s and the blue cards are gone, replaced by two new cards, however one of them will be similar to it. ‘Single’ quotes mark thoughts, and “double” quotes mark speech.

Disclaimer: Don’t own Digimon, the digivices, or the Digital World. I do own the OC’s, the plot, and the two new cards.

 

Hyogamon stood and glared at the newcomer, “You’re going to pay dearly for that.” 

“I doubt it,” BlackGabumon said coolly. 

“Hmph,” Hyogamon grunted in response before calling out, “ICE PUNCH!” and punching the ground. Shards of ice shot out of the ground as it rushed toward BlackGabumon. Leaping backwards, he just barely managed to dodge one of the shards and avoid being run through by it.

“Tamer, a little help would be nice!” BlackGabumon shouted as he ducked under an ice blast. 

“You talking to me?” Paul called back in question, “What do you want me to do?” 

BlackGabumon jumped into the air to avoid an ice punchbefore answering; “Swiping a card would be nice!” 

“Oh, right,” Paul said as he pulled out a card he had seen earlier, “Let’s hope this works.”

The card spun in the air a few times before Paul’s right arm rocketed upward until it was completely vertical with the card held in between his thumb and the middle knuckle of his index finger. Flipping the card around, Paul now held it at a diagonal, between his index and middle fingers, and he held his device at the same angle down by his chest. Swiftly bringing the arm with the card down, Paul slid the card into the slide gap shouting, “DIGI-MODIFY!” Light flashed around the card as it was being scanned. “MONOCHROMON’S VOLCANIC STRIKE!” Paul called out as he slid the card free and released its power.

While above Hyogamon, BlackGabumon opened his mouth and let a bright orange flame fill his throat before firing it as a giant fireball, “VOLCANIC STRIKE!” The fireball flew through the air until it impacted on Hyogamon’s face, as he was looking up at the furry Digimon. 

“AHHHHH!” Hyogamon screamed in pain, “That does it. You…are...going...to...DIE!” Hyogamon shouted as he got back onto his feet.

“VILE LIGHTNING!!!!” he called into the sky. Black clouds quickly filled the sky, thunder rumbling deep within the dark giants. Suddenly, dark purple lightning shot down until it struck Hyogamon with such force that it caused a shock wave that knocked Zack, Paul, BlackGabumon, and Sunmon onto their backs.

“Hyogamon vile lightning digivolve to...” the ice Digimon called out as his body was filled with the electricity. Then, the built-up energy in his body caused him to explode with a scream. A ball of electricity hovered where Hyogamon once stood with bolts of lightning stretching outward, holding what appeared to be tiny pieces of the blue ogre. The pieces seemed to be changing before the lightning ball pulled the bolts back in and reassembled the Digimon. This Digimon, however, was different. This Digimon still stood on two legs, but it had dark skin and appeared to be wearing a cape that looked to be made of his skin as well. He had four thin, black tentacles growing out of his back and two larger, white tentacles that appeared to have hands at the ends of them. The Digimon’s hands were also white and resembled the white tentacles. “MarineDevimon!” it shouted when it was fully assembled.

“Ha-ha,” MarineDevimon laughed, “I’m a lean, mean, fishy machine!” 

“What is that thing?” Zack questioned aloud before his device beeped twice and projected an image of the freaky fish,

MarineDevimon-Ultimate Level Digimon-Special Attack: Guilty Black

“GUILTY BLACK!” MarineDevimon said, declaring his attack. A jet of pitch-black ink shot out of the two larger tentacles on the squid like Digimon’s back. The attack hit its mark as it struck BlackGabumon directly in the face. The acidic goo was also rather sticky, so when BlackGabumon hit the ground a few feet from where he once stood, he got stuck as the ink burned him. 

“AHHHHHHHH!” The dark furred Digimon howled in pain.

“BlackGabumon, no!” Paul cried as he ran toward the fallen warrior. 

“Tamer, don’t touch the ink, it’ll burn you too,” BlackGabumon told Paul when he dropped down by his injured Digimon partner’s side.

“Ha, that’s got to be the weakest Digimon I’ve ever seen. Well,” MarineDevimon said as he turned toward Sunmon and Zack, “except for you of course.” Sunmon glared at the ultimate Digimon as Zack ordered MarineDevimon to “take that back”. 

“Not a chance,” the evil Digimon responded as he fired another attack, this one aimed at Zack. “DARK BLAST!” MarineDevimon called out, firing a ball of pure dark energy in Zack’s direction. 

“NO! ZACK!” Sunmon shouted as he swiftly moved to get between the oncoming attack and his tamer.

DIGIVOLUTION

Light burst from the device in Zack’s hand and formed orange data thorns that wrapped around Sunmon like a cocoon. “Sunmon digivolve to…” the little Digimon called out as his skin appeared to be ripped off, leaving behind a grid still in his former shape. Then, after stretching out, new “skin” was attached to the grid. “Coronamon!” the now furry, red Digimon with a flame on the tip of its tail and its forehead declared.

MarineDevimon’s attack struck the newly digivolved Coronamon and caused the smaller Digimon to slide backward as he tried to hold off the force of the attack. Once the attack finally faded, Coronamon fell to his knees in exhaustion. 

“What?” MarineDevimon asked as he stared in shock at the tired being that was kneeling on the ground. 

“Whoa,” Zack said as the device in his hand, once again, beeped twice.

Coronamon-Rookie Level Digimon-Special Attack: Small Breath

“Ha,” MarineDevimon scoffed, “You may have digivolved, and I may not have any idea how you stopped my attack, but you are still going down.” 

Paul looked at MarineDevimon with a look of confusion, “Wait a sec, how did you digivolve into MarineDevimon? I looked up your data once on my game and I know for a fact that there is no way you could have digivolved from Hyogamon.” 

MarineDevimon turned and chuckled at what he saw as just a stupid human, “Simple, the lightning that fell from the sky is a dark kind of lightning called ‘Vile Lightning’. It tears apart the target it hits, rearranges the tiny bits of data and puts it back together again. This effectively forces the Digimon to jump Digivolution tracks.” 

“So, that long ass explanation means what?” Paul asked, understanding only part of what was said. 

MarineDevimon smirked at the boy kneeling by his fallen partner, “This means that we can digivolve into just about any Digimon and you’ll have know way of predicting it.” 

“Talk about identity crisis,” Paul remarked. 

“What do you mean ‘we’?” Zack asked, changing MarineDevimon’s focus back to him. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” MarineDevimon taunted.

“DARK CLAW!” MarineDevimon lashed out at Coronamon with its hands and white tentacles. 

Diving to the side, Coronamon rolled to his feet and called out, “SMALL BREATH!” Coronamon spit a small amount of flame into his hands and let it expand into a fireball the size of a baseball. 

“What’s that supposed to do?” MarineDevimon laughed, “Honestly, the only good that will do is… OOF.” The many-limbed Digimon grunted as the fireball hit him in the gut. MarineDevimon skid backwards a few feet before coming to a halt. “Whoa, that little guy really,” 

“BLACK FLAME!” a cry interrupted.

“Gah,” MarineDevimon gasped as a powerful, dark fire knocked him forward. Turning around, he saw that BlackGabumon was free from the acidic ink that was holding him down earlier. 

“Think you can take two of us?” Coronamon asked as BlackGabumon and himself began to circle MarineDevimon. The squid like Digimon was about to reply when a shadow crossed over his face from above. Looking around, MarineDevimon could see nothing that could have made the shadow. 

‘Better safe than sorry,’ he thought as he turned back to the Digimon and kids. “Ha, don’t think you’ve won, cause I’ll be back.” With that, MarineDevimon threw his hands into the air and more of the purple lightning fell out of the sky. There was a flash as the evil fish was hit and then he was gone. 

“Well,” Paul spoke into the silence, “That was interesting.”


	5. Past Teaching the Present

Chapter 5: Past teaching the Present

A/N: Set basically in the season three era but in America and (for now) there is no planned crossing between these characters and the characters of the 3rd TV series. All of the tamers are OC’s and the blue cards are gone, replaced by two new cards, however one of them will be similar to it. ‘Single’ quotes mark thoughts, and “double” quotes mark speech.

Disclaimer: Don’t own Digimon, the digivices, any of the TV show characters, or the Digital World. I do own the OC’s, the plot, and the two new cards.

 

Paul ran up to Zack and clapped him on the back, “Can you believe it? Digimon are real,” the giddy teen said, “Ooh, later on I’m going to ask him so many questions that my brain is going to explode from all the knowledge,” Paul laughed as he daydreamed about all the things he could learn from BlackGabumon. 

“That or his tongue is going to fall off answering all of them,” Zack whispered to Coronamon, unnoticed by Paul but both Digimon heard and started to laugh. 

“Huh? What is it?” Paul asked in confusion, “Come on guys, what’s so funny?” The sound of a woman clearing her throat behind them caused the boys to whirl around in surprise. 

‘When did she show up?’ Zack thought at the sight of Mrs. Izumi.

“Dude, I didn’t even realize that the fog cleared,” Paul said aloud. Looking up, Zack saw that Paul was right. The fog was gone and somehow Mrs. Izumi had snuck up on them. 

“You’re not a ninja, are you Mrs. Izumi?” Paul asked stupidly as the devices in each of the boys’ hands beeped twice and displayed a plant looking Digimon.

Palmon-Rookie Level Digimon-Special Attack: Poison Ivy

It was then that Zack noticed a plant like creature standing right next to their teacher. “I’ve got a better question,” Zack said. 

“A better question than if she’s a ninja? I doubt it,” Paul interrupted.

Zack only shot a glare at him before turning back to Mrs. Izumi and asking, “Why do you have a Digimon standing next to you?”

* * *

All of them had gone back to the bus with Mrs. Izumi’s promise to explain everything later.

“Or at least have someone a little more qualified to answer your questions explain everything,” she had said at the time. So now they were all back at the bus with one problem, they needed to sneak the Digimon on somehow. Zack came up with the idea to have Mrs. Izumi distract all the kids by doing something on the other side of the bus while BlackGabumon and Coronamon unfroze the tires and thankfully, they had only been frozen on one side. Then, they would use their coats to hide the Digimon under Mrs. Izumi’s seat on the bus.

Agreeing with the idea, Mrs. Izumi moved to the other side of the bus as soon as they reached it and proceeded with the distraction.

“Alright,” Zack said, “Now, melt the ice, but you’re gonna have to do it quickly and quietly.” Coronamon stepped forward and unleashed a small flame on the ice, BlackGabumon quickly doing the same. Once the ice was melted, Paul and Zack threw theirs and Mrs. Izumi’s (which they had gotten earlier from her) coats over the Digimon, careful not to catch any thing on fire with Coronamon’s tail flame.

Once on the bus, they noticed that all the other kids were laughing at something. Looking outside, Zack saw Mrs. Izumi dancing rather erratically. Trying not to laugh, the boys signaled that the coast was clear and Mrs. Izumi rushed onto the bus. After taking a head count, she turned to the driver, woke him up, and told him to get them home. Zack saw that she was ignoring all questions about her dancing as she typed furiously on her computer. 

‘I wonder if she’s e-mailing the person whose supposed to explain everything,’ Zack thought curiously.

* * *

Paul had all bus ride to think of as many questions to ask BlackGabumon. Once all the other kids were off, Paul, Zack, Coronamon, BlackGabumon, Palmon, and Mrs. Izumi were all sitting in the room that the day had started in, room 242, homeroom. BlackGabumon was sitting in a desk enjoying the silence when Paul jumping in front of him holding a small notepad and a pencil suddenly broke it. 

“So,” Paul started before going into hyper-speed, “What’s it like being a Digimon?” Before BlackGabumon could answer this question, Paul was already spouting off two more, “How are you able to breath fire? Is your horn always this sharp?” Paul kept on rattling off questions and for each one, BlackGabumon was to slow to answer.

* * *

‘It’s been about an hour since they should have gotten back,’ thought computer programmer Izzy Izumi as he walked down the empty hallways toward his wife’s classroom with his Digimon partner and lifelong friend, Tentomon, flying beside him. Reaching the classroom’s door, Izzy opened it to see an odd looking Gabumon sinking into a chair as a boy in a leather coat with ginger hair bounced around asking questions at about a light-year a minute. Scanning the rest of the room, Izzy saw his wife, Palmon, a boy whose hair could have rivaled both Tai and Davis’ hair combined, and a Digimon he didn’t recognize staring in complete and utter fear and shock at the boy asking the questions. The Gabumon just looked like he wanted to disappear. Izzy fought hard not to laugh, he really did, but it was a lost cause. 

Six pairs of eyes turned to look in surprise at the newcomer because they had failed to notice that he had entered the room. “IZZY!” Mrs. Izumi screamed at her husband as she ran at him at full speed. ‘I don’t think she’s ever been this happy to see me,’ Izzy thought as the pink wearing teacher was about to slam into him. Zack and Paul watched as their teacher collided with the suit wearing man with a shock of dark red hair on his head. They watched as the two fell to the ground and their teacher planted a huge, wet one right on the man’s lips. “Ew…” Paul said. Zack cleared his throat as the two “adults” seemed to be trying to get the worlds record for the longest kiss without air. Little did he know, they had already gotten it back at the beginning of their relationship. 

There was a distinct ‘pop’ as the two fallen people finally separated.

“ ‘Bout time,” Paul said, “Man, I thought you two were going to suffocate.”

“Huh?’ was all Izzy could get out as his wife giggled, stood up, and pulled him off the floor. 

“Suffocate, Izzy,” Tentomon said, “I believe that it would do you well to get your synapses working again.” 

“ Dang girl,” Palmon spoke up, “I think my petals wilted from the heat of that kiss.” 

Paul started to run around the room, covering his eyes, and bumping into desks screaming, “My eyes! My eyes! Ah, they burn!” as Zack pulled out his device from his coat pocket and held it up in front of him. It beeped twice and projected information on Tentomon.

Tentomon-Rookie Level Digimon-Special Attack: Super Shocker

At the sight of the device, Izzy’s brain was back in full gear, “Hey, is that the new digivice?” he asked his wife. 

“Yep,” she responded, “I didn’t really get a good look at them before but I knew that they were different.” 

Izzy stepped forward and asked Zack, “Do you mind if I take a look at that?” 

Zack looked at the indicated device in his hand, “Sure, but can you tell me what a digivice is?” Izzy nodded his head and took the device from Zack, then indicated that they should all sit down. Mrs. Izumi walked to he desk and took a seat, then pulled a near by desk over for her husband. 

“Thanks Mimi,” he said as he sat down and put his laptop onto the desk, setting the device next to it. The two boys and three of the other Digimon pulled up desks and sat down. Tentomon just landed onto the surface of Palmon’s desk.

“Okay,” Izzy started once all were seated, “About sixteen years ago me, Mimi, and a few friends of ours were staying at this summer camp. Just a normal summer camp. Then, the weather all around the world started to go haywire. It was the middle of July and we were struck by a sudden blizzard that had hit us with no warning. The blizzard wasn’t there long, but once it was gone the ground was covered in a deep layer of snow.” Mrs. Izumi, Mimi, smiled at the memory. “I was still in the cabin at first,” Izzy continued, “But I was soon called out as an aurora borealis appeared to be shining over head. We watched for a little bit before we noticed a green colored vortex on the other side of the lights, and out of this vortex shot what I had at first thought were meteors. But, after they impacted the snow, the objects started to rise out the wholes they had made and all of us, there were seven at the time, grabbed the one that was rising directly in front of us.”

Izzy pulled something off of his waistband and placed it on the desk next to Zack’s device. “The original digivices,” he said, indicating the small silver device. “These, along with items called ‘Crests’, were what we first thought of as the keys to digivolution.” 

“Hey, that’s what it’s called when a Digimon changes into a different shape and becomes more powerful,” Paul interrupted.

“Yeah, and it happened to Sunmon when he digivolved into Coronamon,” Zack added.

“So, your name is Coronamon, I was wondering,” Izzy replied indicating the red furred digimon, “Never mind, back to what I was saying. That’s exactly what digivolution is… um… I’m sorry. I completely forgot my manners, I forgot to ask you your names.” 

Zack answered first, “My name’s Zackary, but please, call me Zack.” 

“And I’m Paul.”

“Ok, well Paul, you’re right. Digivolution is a process where your partner Digimon borrows your energy to change shape and become more powerful. In a lot of cases the Digimon do actually get bigger, which gave us quite a few close calls,” Izzy said while he remembered the time when Mimi and himself were in a part of an ancient maze and both Tentomon and Palmon had digivolved into their champion forms. Izzy smiled at the memory of his funky stance to avoid being gutted by Togemon’s needles.

“Anyway, we later discovered that the digivices and crests were just tools to help channel our energy into our Digimon. Believe me, this knowledge helped a lot the time our digivices and crests had been destroyed.” 

“Not to mention us,” Mimi added, “but that’s a story for another time.”

“So, if our devices are digivices,” Paul said, pulling out his own, “Then why do they look so different than yours?”

“Well as you might notice, I said ours were the original digivices,” Izzy responded. “About eight years ago, three new digivices came flying out of a computer,” Izzy punched a few keys on his laptop before turning it around to show an image of three kids holding out three digivices different from the originals and different from the ones that Zack and Paul had. The girl on the left had purplish hair, big glasses, and was wearing a blue bandanna in her hair; she was holding up a red digivice. The boy on the right was rather short, had short dark hair, and was wearing a bluish turtleneck; he was holding up a yellow digivice. The boy in the center had a mess of brown hair, a blue sweater with a stripe through the center, and was wearing a blue vest over it. To top the look off, the boy was wearing a pair of goggles on top of his head; he was holding up a blue digivice.

“These are the second generation of digivices that we called the ‘D-3 digivices’,” Izzy continued his story. “These digivices gave the Digidestined, what the kids with digivices were called as they were chosen to protect both the real world and the Digital World; I’ll explain that part later. Anyways, these gave them and their Digimon the ability to use armor digi-eggs to armor digivolve. Now, the original digivices are incapable of performing this function, as they appeared to be outdated. But, there are three cases wear an original digivice turned into a D-3.” Izzy hit a couple more buttons and a new image appeared on the screen. This one had three kids in it and each was holding up a D-3. The boy on the left was wearing a green and yellow shirt and a tan hat was covering his blonde hair; he was holding up a green D-3. The boy on the right had straight, dark hair and was wearing simple gray clothes; he was holding up a black D-3. The girl in the middle had light brown hair and was wearing a pink and white shirt with a camera around her neck; she was holding up a pink digivice. ‘Mimi must be so jealous,’ Izzy thought to himself as he remembered the trade offer that Mimi had put out if anyone had a pink digivice back on the beach where Seadramon had attacked them.

“Duuuude,” Paul said, “That girl is hot.” 

“I’m sure T.K. and, at the time, Davis would agree with you,” Izzy chuckled at the drooling teenager. “Now, after awhile, these kids discovered golden armor digi-eggs, allowing them to golden armor digivolve. However, there were only two and one of them chose the boy with the blue D-3,” Izzy said as he turned back to the first picture. “The other digi-egg gives us the one and only record of an original digivice having the ability to help with armor digivolution.” Izzy brought up a third picture of a boy with blonde hair and two, rabbit like Digimon hanging off of him. “This is Willis,” Izzy said, “A Digidestined here in America with his twin Digimon, Terriermon and Lopmon. About eight years ago, Willis and Terriermon used the Golden Digi-egg of Destiny to free Lopmon of a virus that had been plaguing him for years.”

“So, our digivices are what? The third generation?” Zack asked as he picked up his own digivice off of the desk.

“That’s my guess,” Izzy said, “We’ll have to keep an eye on these digivices to learn what sort of functions they have.”

“Alright,” Paul said as he stood up, “I’ll do that then. But I do a lot better keeping an eye on something if I get some sleep first. Night all, come on BlackGabumon, you can crash at my place.” 

Izzy watched as the young tamer walked off with his digimon and turned to Zack, “You should probably head home too.”

“Right,” Zack said with a nod, “Thanks for the info. I guess I’ll see you later. See you tomorrow Mrs. Izumi.”

The teacher waved goodbye as Izzy stood up from his chair and said, “Hey Zack?”

“Yeah?” Zack asked, turning back around to face his teacher’s husband.

“Can you and Paul meet me here on Saturday? I want to get a better look at your digivices.”

“Sure,” Zack said as he started to walk out of the room with Coronamon before calling back, “I’ll see you Saturday.”

“Do you think they’ll make it to the weekend with out being attacked?” Mimi asked as she watched her student leave. 

“I hope so Meems,” Izzy answered, “I hope so.”


End file.
